Akasia
by Chiira Zucaro
Summary: Akasia, bunga cantik yang selalu ada di loker sepatu milik Cagalli. Shinn, pemuda yang selalu menunjukan rasa bencinya pada Cagalli. Apa hubungannya bunga Akasia dan Shinn? AU, ShinCaga, Crack Pair, RnR, CnC, fic pertama saya di fandom ini :D


**Akasia**

**Pair : ShinnXCagalli**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, Romance.**

**Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny © Bandai Visual, Sunrise Inc.**

**Warning: AU, Crack pair, Sangat OOC, Gaje, Abal, Ancur, Aneh, Alay, Lebay, Deskripsi minim, Typo bertebaran, Grade D, tulisan tidak baku dan tidak sesuai EYD, Bahasa tidak sopan, Dapat menyebabkan mual-mual, dan Bad Mood.**

**If you don't like this pair, don't read!**

_**Summary**__ : _Akasia, bunga cantik yang selalu ada di loker sepatu milik Cagalli. Shinn, pemuda yang selalu menunjukan rasa bencinya pada Cagalli. Apa hubungannya bunga Akasia dan Shinn?

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek sebahu dan mempunyai mata berwarna _hazel_ berjalan di lorong sekolahnya. Dia memakai seragam sekolahnya yaitu rok bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna biru dan kemeja putih yang _blazer_ yang berwarna biru. Jemari gadis itu sedang asik menari di atas _keypad _ponsel-nya. Gadis itu bernama Cagalli Yula Athha, anak angkat dari Uzumi Nara Athha.

Brak! Tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya dan membuat gadis itu terjatuh. "Kalau jalan tuh pakai mata!" bentak orang yang menabrak Cagalli.

Sret! Urat di dahi gadis itu mencuat. Cagalli segera bangkit dari lantai dan memandang orang yang menabraknya. Di hadapan Cagalli kini ada seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut _raven_ dan bermata _ruby_ serta mengenakan _gakuran_-nya yang berwarna biru dongker. "Kau yang salah kenapa kau yang marah, bocah!" bentak Cagalli dengan jengkel dan kesal karena bukan dia yang salah.

"Kau yang salah karena jalan seenaknya. Emang ini jalan nenek moyangmu?" pemuda itu tidak mau mengalah.

"Arrghh! Sulit sekali bicara denganmu bocah!" kata Cagalli yang juga tidak mau mengalah.

"Dasar Athha," ucap pemuda itu dengan sinis lalu pergi meninggalkan Cagalli tanpa minta maaf.

"Awas kau bocah!" teriaknya frustasi.

Pemuda itu adalah Shinn Asuka, adik kelas Cagalli yang usianya dua tahun lebih muda dari Cagalli. Hubungan Cagalli dan Shinn memang tidak bisa dibilang akrab, tiap hari selalu saja berdebat dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Walaupun selalu berdebat dengan Cagalli, Shinn begitu akrab dengan Kira Yamato, adik kembar Cagalli dan Athrun, teman Cagalli. Inilah yang membuat heran kenapa Shinn selalu menunjukan ketidaksukaannya pada Cagalli padahal gadis itu tidak punya salah apa-apa.

* * *

"Huh," Cagalli yang kesal tiba di kelasnya. Jelas saja gadis itu kesal _mood_-nya yang bagus pergi entah ke mana saat pemuda yang bernama Shinn menabraknya.

"Ada apa Cagalli?" tanya Kira yang menghampiri gadis itu saat Cagalli duduk di kursinya.

"Si bocah itu merusak _mood_-ku," jawabnya dengan kesal.

"Shinn lagi yah?"

"Ya, benar."

"Hei, apa kau tahu siapa yang mengirim bunga padamu?" tanya Kira lagi untuk memperbaiki _mood_ kakak perempuannya itu.

Cagalli menghela nafas dan mengambil sebuah kotak transparan yang di dalamnya terlihat beberapa rangkaian bunga berwarna kuning. Bunga kuning itu tidak memiliki makhota bunga dan bentuknya menyerupai serbuk benang sari bunga sepatu dan batangnya adalah tangkai dari bunga tersebut.

"Entahlah, tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimkan bunga ini," ucap Cagalli sambul memandangi kotak itu.

"Kau tahu bunga apa ini?" tanya Lacus yang masuk dalam pembicaraan kedua anak kembar itu dan duduk di sebelah bangku Cagalli. Cagalli mengelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak tahu. "Ini adalah bunga akasia," ucap Lacus.

"Bunga akasia?" Cagalli menatap bunga akasia tersebut. Sudah hampir sebulan seseorang menaruh bunga akasia di loker Cagalli. Rangkaian bunga akasia itu tidak ada identitas siapa yang mengirimnya. Bunga akasia yang berwarna kuning itu ditaruh di dalam sebuah kotak plastik transparan yang berukuran panjang tujuh cm, lebar tujuh cm, dan tinggi tiga cm. Kotak tersebut dihiasi oleh pita berwarna putih yang dililitkan di sekitar kotak itu.

"Yah. Walaupun bunga ini kecil, tetapi bunga ini memiliki arti yang dalam. Arti bunga akasia adalah cinta yang terpendam, cinta suci atau kecantikan," jelas Lacus.

"Mungkin dari salah satu _fan boy_-mu atau mungkin juga pengagum rahasiamu," kata Dearka tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin juga," Kira mengangguk setuju menanggapi argumen Dearka.

"Unik juga memberikan bunga akasia kepada seorang gadis, biasanya pengagum rahasia itu mengirimkan bunga mawar atau bunga kesukaan si gadis. Kalau di pikir-pikir, sepertinya dia menganut paham _'say it with flower'_," Miriallia ikut bergabung dalam percakapan itu.

"Manisnya, aku jadi penasaran siapa yang mengirimkan bunga itu padamu," goda Lacus.

"Sepertinya, penggemar rahasiamu ini sangat menyukaimu," Miriallia ikut menggoda Cagalli.

"Sudahlah jangan mengangguku," ucap Cagalli dengan muka memerah.

* * *

Perkataan teman-temannya, terus terngiang di pikiran Cagalli. Keesokan harinya dia mulai mencari tahu dengan cara mengawasinya di balik tembok yang terletak di bagian dalam sekolahnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kenyataannya dia mulai penasaran terhadap siapa yang mengirimkan bunga akasia itu.

Cukup lama gadis pirang itu mengawasi loker miliknya. Dia sedikit gelisah dan menatap ke arloji yang melingkar manis di lengannya yang mungil. Dilihatnya jam tersebut, jarum panjang yang mengarah ke angka sembilan dan jarum pendek yang mengarah ke angka tujuh. 'Lima belas menit lagi pelajaran dimulai, kenapa tidak ada pertanda kehadiran orang itu?' pikirnya.

"Sedang apa?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara mengagetkannya. Dia pun segera berbalik dan menatap seorang pemuda berambut _raven_.

"Kau mengagetkanku, bocah," ucap Cagalli sambil mengelus dadanya. "Aku hanya melihat-lihat. Siapa tahu ada yang mencurigakan di sekitar sini," lanjut Cagalli.

"Orang yang mencurigakan?" Shinn terdiam dan sepertinya sedang berpikir sesuatu. "Kurasa yang satu-satunya mencurigakan di tempat ini adalah kau," lanjut Shinn dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

"Dasar bocah tengik!" teriak Cagalli dengan kesal.

* * *

Penyelidikan tersebut tidak mendapatkan hasil, kini Cagalli terdiam menatap langit yang berwarna biru dan awan yang berarak tertiup angin, sedangkan pikiran gadis itu terbang entah ke mana memikirkan siapa sebenarnya orang itu.

"Cagalli Yula Athha!" Murrue, guru sejarahnya, menatap Cagalli dengan sedikit kesal, karena gadis itu tidak menghiraukan apa yang sedang dia jelaskan.

"Kau memperhatikan pelajaran yang kuberikan, Nona Athha?" tanyanya dengan memberi menekanan pada kata 'Nona Athha'.

"Maafkan aku, Murrue-sensei," Cagalli menunjukan wajah menyesalnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi, sepulang sekolah, kau harus membersihkan gedung belakang," ucap Murrue.

"Tapi-" ucap Cagalli yang ingin membantah perintah Murrue.

"Apa ada keluhan, Nona Athha?" tanya Murrue sebelum Cagalli melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ti-Tidak, Murrue-sensei," jawab Cagalli patuh.

* * *

Lonceng pertanda akhir pelajaran berbunyi dengan kencang. Dengan gembira semua murid keluar dari kelas, tetapi berbeda dengan Cagalli. Dia berjalan dengan lemas ke gudang yang terletak di belakang sekolahnya. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang tidak menguntungkan bagi gadis pirang tersebut, sudah pencariannya tidak berhasil, kini dia harus membersihkan gudang.

Krek! Dia membuka pintu gudang yang sudah tua. Dilihatnya barang-barang yang tertata tidak beraturan dan debu-debu yang menempel. "Sepertinya bakal menjadi hari yang panjang," ucapnya dengan lemas. Cagalli segera memasukan barang-barang yang tidak layak ke dalam karudus yang cukup besar lalu merekatkannya dengan pita perekat.

"Sial! Kenapa sih hanya gara-gara tidur di kelas, aku disuruh membersihkan gedung ini?" terdengar suara pria dari arah pintu masuk. Cagalli mengenali suara itu, suara itu adalah suara Shinn Asuka. Dalam hati Cagalli berdoa agar orang itu bukan Shinn Asuka yang selalu merusak mood-nya dan selalu menunjukan rasa benci kepadanya. Namun, Tuhan berkata lain, saat Cagalli berbalik badan untuk melihat orang itu ternyata dugaannya tepat, orang itu adalah Shinn Asuka. Lengkap sudah penderitaan seorang Cagalli Yula Athha saat itu, pertama, dia tidak berhasil menemukan penggagum rahasianya. Kedua, Murrue menyuruhnya membersihkan gudang. lalu ketiga, dia harus bersama Shinn Asuka.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Shinn dengan kaget karena melihat Cagalli ada di tempat itu.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucap Cagalli dengan ketus dan langsung lanjutkan tugasnya kembali. Shinn juga yang tidak peduli dengan jawaban Cagalli segera memindahkan kardus-kardus dan menatanya dengan rapi di sudut banguan.

Kedua pemuda dan pemudi itu sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Tidak ada percakapan yang berlangsung di antara keduanya. "Ouch," Cagalli merintih karena tangannya terkena serpihan kaca yang tajam saat dia membersihkan serpihan itu.

Shinn segera menghampiri Cagalli yang terus memegangi tangan kanannya yang terluka. "Kenapa?" tanya Shinn dengan nada tidak peduli.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok," ucap Cagalli memalingkan wajahnya. Namun, mata_ ruby_ Shinn menangkap sesuatu yang lain. Dia melihat ke arah telapak tangan Cagalli yang mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

Shinn menarik lengan Cagalli. "Yang seperti ini kau bilang tidak apa-apa," ucapnya dengan nada marah akan tetapi, matanya menyiratkan rasa cemas.

Shinn langsung mengambil sapu tangannya lalu melilitkan sapu tangan miliknya di telapak tangan gadis itu. Tiba-tiba mata _ruby_-nya menatap heran Cagalli yang dari tadi melihat ke arah bawah. Dia pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah apa yang di pandang Cagalli. Ternyata Cagalli sedang menatap sebuah kotak yang dililit pita putih dan di dalamnya terdapat bunga akasia. Kotak tersebut tidak sengaja Shinn jatuhkan saat dia mengambil sapu tangan miliknya. Mata Cagalli terbelalak, dia mengenal kotak itu. Itu adalah kotak yang sama dengan kotak yang selalu dia terima. Cagalli pun mengambil kotak tersebut sebelum Shinn mengambilnya.

"Shinn, apa kau yang mengirimkan bunga akasia padaku?" tanya Cagalli. Shinn diam membisu tidak menjawab bertanyaan dari Cagalli. "Shinn, cepat katakan!" Cagalli tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Ya," ucap Shinn dengan singkat dan pergi menjauhi Cagalli.

"Hei Shinn, tunggu!" teriak Cagalli yang langsung bangkit dan segera mengejar Shinn. "Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau memberikan bunga akasia padaku?" tanya Cagalli sambil berlari ke arah Shinn. Shinn tetap mengacuhkan Cagalli.

"Dasar bocah!" teriak Cagalli dengan kesal.

Saat mendengar teriakan Cagalli tersebut langkah kaki Shinn terhenti. Dia berbalik dan kini memandang Cagalli yang terdiam dan menatapnya. "Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku dengan panggilan 'bocah'? Apa karena aku lebih muda darimu sehingga kau memangilku dengan sebutan 'bocah'?" tanya Shinn secara bertubi-tubi dan sambil melangkah mendekati Cagalli.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku dan kau itu memang bocah," ucap Cagalli.

"Kau tahu bocah ini bisa apa?" Shinn menyeringai dan kini tepat berada di depan Cagalli.

Entah kenapa, Cagalli merasa ketakutan saat Shinn menyeringai. Tiba-tiba Shinn mendorong Cagalli ke tembok, dia menahan lengan mungil Cagalli ke tembok sehingga Cagalli tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Bocah ini bisa melakukan ini," Shinn mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Cagalli. Bibir pemuda _raven_ itu menyentuh bibir Cagalli. Tidak lama kemudian Shinn melepaskan ciuman itu. Mata _ruby_ pemuda itu menatap mata _hazel_ Cagalli. Shinn berkata, "Kalau bunga akasia tidak bisa membuatmu mengetahui perasaanku, kurasa apa yang kulakukan ini sudah menjelaskan perasaanku padamu."

Dengan santai si _raven_ melangkah keluar dari gudang dan meninggalkan Cagalli yang masih terdiam karena peristiwa itu. "Huh," Shinn menghela nafasnya. 'Lega juga akhirnya,' pikirnya sambil tersenyum.

**See you next time…**


End file.
